Vanilla Custard
by Jewelz0986
Summary: Another person fights and dies in the last battle but one things differant she's not going to have someone mourn her loss maybe a few minutes with Mrs. Weasley will make her remember what she did wrong this lifetime and perhaps make her next lifetime bett


Vanilla Custard.

I remember exactly where I was when I found about Voldermort's death I was lying barely conscience in the Great Hall having a medi-witch healing my torn abdomen all the injured people in the battle seemed to have a crowd of people around them holding there hand and talked to them making a simple attempt at distracting them form the pain they were in.

I didn't

I was never popular even as a 7th year and being a Gryffindor for 7 years and being around the same people for that amount of time didn't make me popular I was pariah and I didn't mind it not knowing anyone made me un-hated by anyone leaving me left out of the Hogwarts drama that came so easy for people.

I was dipping in and out of consciousness and every word the medi-witch was saying seemed to take more strength for me to hear what she was saying but from the few words I heard it seemed as if she gave up she was the first to know about my death that was unavoidable it seemed.

When a group of severely burnt witches came in she lept up and looked down at me as if she was trying to capture one more victim that she couldn't save.

Once the medi-witch left I spent what seems like hours trying to control my breathing when in actuality it was probably only minutes.

B-re-a-t-h.

I tried to focus my eyes and my breathing but it was a useless attempt my eyes were fogging over and I must've closed my eyes because the next thing I knew a round faced red haired woman was hovering above me.

"My names Mrs. Weasley dear the Medi-witch told me to talk to you to keep you awake__"

B-r-e-a-t-h

I took a breath trying to control my breathing once again but it was a futile attempt. Every breath I tried to take seemed to take more strength and was more painful.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to pass out from the blood or from the battle or the loss of her son but I don't think she could handle talking to me at least not at this time.

"G_g_go" I managed out "You_do_don't_need_t_too_staayy"

She looked at me firmly and grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if no matter what was going on she was going to focus on me. Which seems quite ridiculous she had children in the battle hurt one dead and she was spending her time with me. I didn't need her there to watch me fade away she should be with her family.

I sound like whiner wanting attention but that wasn't the case at least not completely I went so long fading into the background that I didn't want to be another body for her to see tonight. I was fine with what was happening I think I knew the minute I fought in the battle I wasn't going to survive.

"Oh dear your so peaky you could go with a tart and as soon as your at St Mungo's and all healed up I'll bring you some of my famous apple custard__ It was Freddy's favorite." She sniffled but she soon recovered, But I wasn't paying much attention my breaths were getting shorter and my vision was increasingly fading.

B-r-e-a

"Now deary what's your name?" She asked trying to control the conversation making sure she kept her voice strong.

b-r-e

"J_e_nna" I murmured my voice was horsed and croaky and it was painful to spit out those couple syllables but I did it.

I listened to her promise of delicious food and how I was welcomed to The Burrow and befriend her children all these promises sounded tempting to once not be alone to have the opportunity at friends.

"Can-I-asssk-you-somin"

"Anything dear"

"Van-ni-lla Cu-sss-tard"

I managed out before I slowly faded away and left the earth my body was a shell now and thinking on it I wasted my time in life not speaking my opinion not doing anything but trying to fade away into the background and for now that's my biggest regret of all but what is death but just a new beginning right? The next great journey.

'


End file.
